The invention is directed to a reactor for preparing syngas comprising a syngas collection chamber and a quench chamber. The syngas outlet of the syngas collection chamber is fluidly connected with the quench chamber via a tubular dipleg.
Such a reactor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,578. This publication describes a gasification reactor having a reaction chamber provided with a burner wherein a fuel and oxidant are partially oxidized using oxygen gas to produce a hot gaseous product. The hot gases are passed via a constricted throat to be cooled in a liquid bath located below the reaction chamber. A dipleg guides the hot gases into the bath.
When such a reactor is used to gasify ash containing feedstocks slag may block the constricted throat. To avoid such blockage one will have to continuously operate the reactor at a more elevated gasification temperature than the temperature at which one would ideally operate from an efficiency point of view.